


Illusion

by HoneyLavv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fear, Marvel Universe, Other, SPOILERS FROM FAR FROM HOME, Trauma, give him a break, illusion, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLavv/pseuds/HoneyLavv
Summary: He felt lost in reality. Or maybe it was all just an illusion?





	Illusion

He couldn't sleep well. He would woke up randomly at night, not knowing if he's still dreaming or not. It all seemed fake.

Peter was afraid. He didn't know if he was talking to his aunt or to an illusion. Maybe Mysterio was still alive, maybe it all was his creations.

He tried not to think of it. He tried to focus on his friends, his girlfriend, his teenage problems. He wanted to live his ordinary life, pretend to be normal, not super strong and sticky. It was hard, but he could do it for so many years, so why not now? Why did Mysterio destroy everything?

He wanted to believe that it all was real. Mysterio was dead. His life wasn't an illusion. He smiled, laughed, spent time with his friends, talked to MJ, and it was good. But Peter still had this awful nightmares, that felt terribly real.

In his dream, Tony would grab him by his shoulders, look him in the eyes and tell him _how much he hates him._ He told him that he regretted giving him EDITH, that Peter doesn't deserve to be the next Iron Man. And then, everywhere was the green smoke, he was choking, fighting for every breath, his eyes started to water, his body was weak. And then, when he was sure that he will die, Mysterio would show up, laughing.

He woke up terrified, sometimes crying, covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. 

It happened a lot, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell May, but was afraid that she'll start laughing just like him, revealing that it was him, Mysterio, all along. He was scared that it all was really just an illusion. 

Because maybe he wanted to live in that illusion. His life was finally peacefull, even if it was fake, he could rest a bit. He wanted to gather strength before the next fight, he wasn't ready to face anyone right now, not yet. 

So he lived in fear, not knowing what will happen, but he pretended to be okay, to be happy and chill. And it was working out, until he saw that video from Mysterio. And when Quentin said his name, for the first time it all felt real. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first work written entirely in English EVER   
> it's not my first language so there might be some mistakes :((


End file.
